Wild Hearts
by Call Of The Renegades
Summary: When several young travelers come together by chance, a simple team up against a common enemy becomes the starting point of something much bigger than they expected when they are mistaken as pirates and end up on a mission of grand proportions. Full summary inside. SYOC for an adventure!


Wild Hearts

Summary

When several young travelers come together by chance, a simple team up against a common enemy becomes the starting point of something much bigger than they expected when they are mistaken as pirates and end up on a mission of grand proportions. With only their wits and one sturdy ship to help, this new found Nakama will have to learn to rely on each other if they want to survive the harsh life of piracy as well as their newly made enemies. But will they succeed?

**A/N: Hello to all you out there in Fanfiction land. I decided to write this after a friend of mine told me about the site. After some consideration, I decided to make a SYOC since I had done that before. Anyway, the story I came up with may not sound like much since the summary is rather vague. But that's part of the fun! After all, just about anything can happen in the One Piece universe! **

**If you want to submit, the form is below. One filled out with my character, so you know how it should look when you're done, and one empty one for your convenience. **

**Be as detailed as possible since that helps me when writing specifically about your character. And be creative, have fun! It's One Piece for heaven's sake, practically anything goes! **

Form (Filled out)

(::::Basic::::)

Name (Put their first name first please): Ariana .L. Cade

Nickname(s): Mostly people just call her by her surname Cade. But her family members always call her by her first name.

Alias:...I have yet to think of one. But I'll figure it out.

Gender: Female

Age (18-27): 19

Role: Captain

Occupation: Traveling Merchant (Formerly) Pirate (Currently)

Birthday: March 17

(::::Appearance::::)

Height: 5'4

Weight: 130

Build: Cade is well built, not quite in the same way many of the other females of the world are. She's less defined and more of a solid figure. Well muscled from working and training.

Hairstyle/Color: Her hair is a very dark shade of brown and has a messy, generally unkempt appearance since she doesn't really take care of it. It's about shoulder length in the back and the ends are shaggy. Her bangs are about jaw length, falling to either side in two spikes where they come out from under her hat.

Clothing: A burgundy red tunic with short sleeves. It's not quite knee length, and has three large cross stitches on either sleeve. Loose fitting black jeans, and tan boots. There is a wide black sash around her middle, that she uses to keep her weapon close. She also has a flat brimmed Stetson she wears to keep the sun off .

Accessories: two steel rings on her right middle finger. But that's about it.

Skin tone: Cade is Caucasian with a light tan from being in the sun, although it's not all that noticeable.

Real World Ethnicity: Probably Irish

Scars/Piercings: She does have a some scars on her hands, but that's mostly from working. The only really noticeable scar she has is a white scar on her chin that's about a half inch long. No piercings.

Representative Scent: Cade smells vaguely of gunpowder and cedar wood.

Tattoos: None.

(::::Battle::::)

Devil Fruit: None.

DF Power Description: N/A

Weapon: Kusarigama. It is a miniature version of a scythe with a length of chain and a weight attached to it. The handle is about three feet long and wrapped in brown leather, the blade about a foot long. It's a custom made weapon, and designed so that the chain attached to it will retract or extend up to around eight feet. The chain is used either to attack opponents directly, tangle their weapons or parts of their body so that the user can move in and attack. The blade is very sharp, and is much like a sword when attacking. The curvature making it easier to block attacks.

Battle style: Cade's technique is very "hit and run" oriented. Since she's usually not as physically strong as many would-be adversaries, she tries to make up for it by being faster and more versatile. Very acrobatic, she can jump and climb very well. Not like a ninja or anything, but more parkour-esque When in a fight she uses her weapon's chain and weight to keep people far enough away that they can't cause very much damage. If it's a serious fight and she plans on seriously killing someone, she will hold the actual chain and swing the blade. Or incapacitate them before moving in for a kill strike.

Skills/Abilities: Besides her weapon handling, Cade is something of a mechanic. Though not on par with a professional at all, she is good enough that she can make traps for foes. Although they may not be deadly.

Attacks (Min-3 Max-12)

1. Viper Strike: Cade grabs the chain of her weapon and swings the scythe part of it as fast as possible. Then directs it towards the opponent. The damage it causes depends on how fast she swings it, and the angle it hits. At the strongest, it has been know it cut stone.

Boa Smash: This is a less damaging version of Viper Lash, and her favorite attack when she's not fighting to kill. She swings the chain and weight rather than the blade, repeatedly whipping them with it as quickly as possible so they don't have the chance to counter attack.

Steel Constrict: Wraps the opponent up with the chain. Then attacks with the blade.

(::::Personal::::)

History: Cade grew up on an island off the coast of Alabasta called Bakugo. While it was really only a small city surrounded by mountains and cliffs, it was relatively wealthy, being mostly populated by miners and weapon-smiths who sold their wares. As a result, Pirates and Marines alike came and went often, bringing things to trade for the weapons and ammunition. While her parents worked, Cade spent time with the other kids in her village, exploring the cliff-sides and listening to the stories the sailors brought with them. The stories were always a source of fascination, and Cade spent much of her childhood thinking about the world beyond her island. When she was about seven, an old pirate captain and his crew came to the island in need of harbour and medical attention. Since Cade's father had often done business with Pirates before, he offered them a place to stay with his family after they proved trustworthy, and they resided there for a few weeks recovering from their adventures. During the course of their stay, Cade grew very attached to the Captain, and was enthralled by the things he told her he had seen over the course of his life. Cade told him that she planned to experience everything the world had to offer, and the Captain laughed at her, saying it was an illogical dream. Partly because of how vast the world is, and how corruption had begun to destroy everything that was worth experiencing. He explained this to her, and teased about how she would probably spend the rest of her life on Bakugo. In a fit of childish indignation, she swore that she was going to do it, and when she was done she would find the Captain and tell him everything there was to hear. The man shook her hand on it, and promised he would wait for her to come. After her friend left, Cade put her heart and soul into preparing to leave. Enlisting her father to help create her weapon, and local Arms Masters to help train her in combat. Eventually she left her home, and has been traveling around with no particular destinations in mind for at least four years now. Making a living by selling wares from the islands she passes.

Personality: Usually, Cade's personality depends on the situation. But in general she is a reasonably mature and good-natured person. Even though she's fully grown, she's still very much a teenager and as a result is very jovial and laid-back most of the time. Preferring to let life unfold and trying to live in the moment rather than trying to alter it. When you get to know her, there is a well humored and genuine individual who will always have your best interests at heart and is willing to help you in anyway she can. For all her levity though, Cade has a very strict moral compass, and will try to do what she feels is right unless there is no other option. Though she is usually friendly, she finds it hard to sympathize with people she doesn't know, especially if she feels they deserve any misfortune they may be having. Usually she tries to see it from all sides, and usually ends up taking one or the other, but it's definitely a trial because she can see both sides of most arguments.

When it comes to her role as a Captain, she's a lot like Luffy. Although she feels the responsibility is very trying, she can be capable leader if she needs to be, but she prefers when others can take the lead and doesn't mind following along as long as it's for the best in the end. If the fight is for the right reason, you can always expect to see her cracking her knuckles before she gets down to business. And when she needs to be serious, it's surprising how fierce she can really be.

Religious Beliefs?: Well, Cade definitely believes that there is something bigger out there. But doesn't really narrow it down to one god or another.

Motto/Quotes: "Adventures are only interesting after you live to see how they end. The time you spend living them is just confusing, scary, or downright painful. "

Form (Empty)

Name:

Nickname(s):

Alias:

Gender:

Age:

Role:

Occupation:

Birthday:

(::::Appearance::::)

Height:

Weight:

Build:

Hairstyle/Color:

Clothing:

Accessories:

Skin tone:

Real World Ethnicity:

Scars/Piercings:

Representative Scent:

Tattoos: None.

(::::Battle::::)

Devil Fruit: None.

DF Power Description: N/A

Weapon:

Battle style:

Skills/Abilities:

Attacks (Min-3 Max-12)

1.

2.

3.

Etc. Etc. Etc.

(::::Personal::::)

History:

Personality:

Religious Beliefs?:

Motto/Quotes:

(::::Extra Questions::::)

**Don't worry, these don't have to do with wether your character will be accepted or not.**

1: Is there anything specific you do or don't want to happen to them?:

2: How do they react to Cade?:

3: Is there anything you want to add?:

**A/N: Kay, I think that's it! Submit your wonderful creations! You can PM me if you have any questions or concerns. But otherwise let them creative juices flow. I hope to see (or whatever) you guys around here soon. And I wish you all the best. **

**Until next time mi amigos.**


End file.
